Trop jeune pour être une victime
by Tony4ever
Summary: L'équipe du NCIS doit protéger un enfant. Tony se prend d'affection pour celui-ci. Tiva et Tibbs père/fils . Pas de spoilers !
1. Un enfant ?

_**Disclaimer :** Aucun personnage ne m'appartient (en fait si, 2 personnages m'appartiennent car c'est moi qui les ait créé xD) la série non plus.  
_

_**Rating :** K+_

_**Spoilers :** Aucun. Si jamais j'en trouve un, je vous le dirais en début de chapitre ._

_**Note de l'auteur :** C'est du Tiva, mais il n'y a pas qu'eux dans la fic. C'est N.C.I.S et pas T.I.V.A ^^_

_**Note de l'auteur (bis) :** Pour cette histoire, je me suis inspiré de l'épisode 3X07 ("honnor code") et du 5X09 ("Lost & found"), épisode avec des enfants donc._

_Voilà, tout est dit n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. _

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

_Vendredi 18h30 QG du NCIS:_

- **Dans une demi-heure c'est la liberté**, s'enjoua Tony.  
- **Sauf si on a une enquête à la dernière minute qui nous ruine tout notre week-end**, rétorqua Ziva.  
- **Ça te plaît de détruire les rêves des gens Ziva**, questionna l'Italien.  
- **En temps normal non. Mais là, j'avoue que j'y prends un matin plaisir.**  
- **On dit malin, Zeevah !**, rectifia Tony.  
- **Rôôôh, c'est pareil !!**, s'agaça Ziva.

- **Prenez vos affaires, on a un meurtre au 1225 Revelo Drive, **ordonna Gibbs alors qu'il déboulait dans les bureaux avec un café à la main.  
- **Je savais que c'était trop beau**, soupira l'Italien.  
- **Il y a des témoins**, interrogea Ziva.  
- **Oui son fils de cinq ans !**

_1225 Revelo Drive :_

- **Ziva photos, Mcgee indices. Tony va parler au gamin**, grogna le patron.  
- **Tu sais Gibbs, je suis pas très doué avec les enfants**, tenta Tony.

Gibbs lui lança un regard noir.

- **C'est bon, je vais parler au gamin**, capitula l'Italien.

Gibbs se dirigea vers Ducky.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire Duck'**, s'intéressa le patron.  
- **Cette jeune femme est encore chaude, elle est morte il y a environ une heure**, commença le légiste.  
-** Cause de la mort ?**  
- **Elle a été battue à mort mais elle n'a aucune trace de lutte.**  
- **Elle connaissait son agresseur...**, conclue Gibbs.

- **Salut, commet tu t'appelles**, dit Tony en s'accroupissant devant l'enfant.  
- **Ryan**, murmura l'enfant.  
- **C'est un très jolie prénom. Moi c'est Tony, je suis du NCIS. Je peux te poser quelques questions ?**  
- **Oui...**  
- **Est-ce que tu as vu ce qui s'est passé ?**  
- **Oui...**  
- **Est-ce que tu as vu qui...qui a fait du mal à ta maman ?**  
- **Oui...**  
- **Tu te souviens de son visage ?**  
- **C'est mon papa...**  
-** OK, soupira l'Italien Bouges pas, je reviens.**

- **Alors tu as appris quelque chose**, questionna le patron à son plus vieil agent.  
- **D'après le petit, ce serait son père qui aurait fait tout ce carnage**, dit Tony en se relevant et en s'éloignant de Ryan.  
- **Comment s'appelle son père ?**  
-** Abdel Mousawi.**  
- **Bien. Emmènes-le au NCIS et appelles les services sociaux. Ils pourront venir le chercher là-bas.**  
- **Ça roule patron.**

Tony revint vers l'enfant

- **Hey Ryan, viens avec moi on rentre.**  
- **On va où**, s'inquiéta Ryan.  
- **A mon travail.**  
- **Et après y'a des gens qui vont venir me chercher ?**  
- **Oui...**  
- **Mais moi j'veux pas partir avec eux, j'veux rester avec toi**, s'enquit l'enfant.

Tony fut surpris.

- **Avec moi ?**  
- **Oui, t'es gentil je t'aime bien.**  
- **Moi aussi je t'aime bien, mais c'est impossible.**

Ryan baissa la tête et se jeta dans ses bras. L'Italien fut d'abord surpris puis le prit dans ses bras.

Quand Gibbs vit la scène, il sourit intérieurement. Ziva, elle, se dit qu'elle aurait bien aimé être la future maman des petits DiNozzo. Peut-être un jour, qui sait ??

-** Allez DiNozzo, il faut y aller**, dit Gibbs tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie.  
- **Ouais. Eh, Ryan viens**.

Tout le monde monta en voiture. Gibbs au volant et Mcgee à ses côtés. Ziva était à l'arrière avec Tony. Ryan était entre les deux agents mais il était collé à Tony et s'était endormi sur son épaule.  
Arrivé au NCIS, Tony réveilla l'enfant.

- **Hey ! Bonhomme on est arrivé**, bouscula Tony.  
- **Nan...s'te plaît...j'suis fatigué...j'ai pas envie de monter...**, répondit l'enfant à moitié endormi.

Tony le prit dans ses bras pour monter dans les locaux du NCIS.

Les services sociaux étaient déjà là. Tony se retourna vers Gibbs pour lui demander de garder l'enfant. Mais d'un regard, Gibbs lui fit comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucune autre alternative.

- **Hey, Ryan il faut vraiment que tu te réveilles, les personnes qui doivent venir te chercher sont la.**  
- **J'peux vraiment pas rester avec toi**, tenta Ryan.  
- **Malheureusement non.**

Tony posa l'enfant par terre. Une des assistantes sociale s'abaissa à la hauteur de Ryan.

- **Bonjour, je m'appelle Rachel. Et toi, c'est quoi ton prénom**, souria la jeune femme.

Ryan ne répondit pas et alla se cacher derrière les jambes de Tony.

L'assistante se releva.

- **Il a l'air de vous apprécier.**  
- **Il a l'air**, répondit Tony sarcastique.  
- **Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi froid ? C'est parce qu'on vous enlève votre petit protégé, c'est ça ?** provoqua l'assistante sociale.  
- **Non ! C'est parce que je connais les gens comme vous. Ils font semblant de s'intéresser aux gosses et dès qu'une famille propose un bon paquet de fric il les oublie. Voilà pourquoi je suis aussi froid**, tonna Tony.

Tony se baissa vers Ryan et lui tendit sa carte.

- **Tiens il y a mon numéro personnel et mon adresse. Si il y a quoi que ce soit tu m'appelles, d'accor**d ?  
- **D'accord.**

Ryan partit finalement avec les services sociaux, les larmes aux yeux.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Qu'en pensez-vous ? Ca vous plaît ? C'est assez réaliste ? Dîtes-moi tout ! ^^


	2. Des liens se font

Merci pour vos reviews !

Pour Eloïse : Voilà, j'ai essayé dans ce chapitre de faire comme tu me l'as conseillé alors dis moi si c'est bon car je trouve qu'il y a trop de répétitions :s

OOoOoOoOo

Deux jours plus tard, l'équipe de Gibbs n'avait toujours aucune piste. Tony passait tous les jours au foyer voir Ryan.

Toute l'équipe était aux bureaux en train d'étudier la piste des grands-parents de Ryan qui avaient disparu en même temps que Abdel Mousawi. Gibbs allait parlait mais le téléphone de Tony l'en empêcha.

- **DiNozzo**, répondit-il.

- **...Tony...**

C'était une petite voix, incertaine. Il reconnut tout de suite l'enfant de 5 ans.

- **Ryan**, osa Tony.

- **Il est là, mon papa...**

- **Où es-tu ?**

- **Au manège...**

- **Passe-moi ton assistante sociale.**

- **Elle est pas là. Je la vois pas.**

- **Bouges pas ! J'arrive** **!**, tonna l'Italien.

- **Il m'a vu ! Il arrive ! Dépêches toi !**

Tony raccrocha et mis sa veste.

- **Qu'est-ce qui se passe**, s'enquit Gibbs.

- **Le petit est tout seul dans le parc, il y a son père dans les parages et il l'a vu.**

- **Ziva, Mcgee prenez vos affaires.**

Pour la première fois, Tony demanda à Ziva de conduire (ouais je sais, c'est un peu irréel ^^). Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés. Chacun prit un coin du manège. Ziva et Gibbs n'avaient trouvé personne. Mcgee avait aperçu Mousawi mais n'avait pas réussit à le rattraper. Cependant il avait relevé la plaque d'immatriculation de la voiture dans laquelle il s'était enfuit. Tony, lui, était toujours en train de chercher. Il aperçu Ryan caché derrière une baraque à frites.

- **Eh, bonhomme ! Viens !**, héla Tony.

Ryan accouru vers Tony. Il était terrorisé.

- **Il est parti**, demanda l'enfant aux cheveux noir de jais.

- **Je pense. Allez, on va voir mon patron, il sera quoi faire.**

Tony commença à partir mais Ryan ne bougea pas.

- **Qu'est-ce qui se passe**, s'inquiéta Tony.

- **J'ai peur. J'veux pas retourner avec l'assistante sociale. J'suis sur que mon papa va me retrouver.**

La voix de Ryan avait tremblé tout le long qu'il parlait. Tony s'accroupit à la hauteur de Ryan.

- **Ecoutes moi. Tu ne retourneras pas aux services sociaux. Ton père ne te retrouvera pas, il ne te fera aucun mal. Et tu sais pourquoi ?**

- **Nan...**

- **Parce que jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve ton papa, tu seras sous protection. On sera tout le temps ensemble. Okay ?**

- **Okay**, sourit timidement l'enfant.

Tony et Ryan se dirigèrent vers l'équipe.

- **Ziva, allez voir les services sociaux. Dites leur que le gamin reste avec nous,** ordonna Gibbs.** Tu nous rejoins aux bureaux, on rentre.**

Une fois que les trois agents furent arriver au NCIS, Gibbs monta au bureau de la directrice tandis que Mcgee continuait son rapport et DiNozzo jouait aux devinettes avec le petit garçon.

Gibbs rentra dans le bureau sans frapper.

- **Je t'en prie Jethro, entre**, dit la directrice d'une voix extrêmement clame.

- **On a un problème**, s'exclama Gibbs.

- **Effectivement, le fait que tu rentres dans mon bureau de cette manière est un problème**, rétorqua la rousse.

- **Je suis sérieux !**

- **Moi aussi. Mais bon, qui y a t-il ?**

- **Le petit est sous notre protection mais il n'a nul part où aller.**

- **Tu n'as qu'à le confier à Abby**, proposa la directrice de l'agence.

- **Abby n'est pas un agent.**

- **Eh bien, Ziva**.

- **Ziva avec un mineur ?!?**

- **Oui tu as raison**, capitula Jen.

Jenny et Gibbs se dirigèrent en haut des escaliers, d'où ils pouvaient dominer les bureaux de tous les agents.

Jenny vit l'enfant rigoler aux plaisanteries de l'Italien.

- **Il a l'air de bien s'entendre avec l'agent DiNozzo. Confie-le-lui.**

- **Tu plaisantes ?!? Tony avec un enfant !**, incrédule Gibbs.

- **C'est bien toi qui m'as dit que DiNozzo pouvait être sérieux quand il le voulait ? ! Ce sera un bon moyen de nous le prouver**, insista la femme.

- **Très bien, directrice.**

- **Vous pouvez disposer agent Gibbs.**

Gibbs ne bougea pas.

- **A quoi tu penses**, demanda Jen, curieuse.

- **A Paris.**

- **Arrêtes**, s'exclama la directrice, faussement sérieuse.

Gibbs descendit l'escalier avec un sourire en coin. Au même moment, Ziva arriva et croisa Gibbs.

- **Gibbs, tout à l'heure j'ai repensé à l'affaire et le nom du père me dit quelque chose**, informa Ziva, en s'asseyant à son bureau.

- **Cherche où**, ordonna Gibbs.

- **Je m'y mets tout de suite.**

- **DiNozzo rentre chez toi avec Ryan. Ca ne sert à rien que tu reste ici.**

- **Okay boss.**

Tony mit sa veste et habilla Ryan. Au moment où ils allaient partir Gibbs retint Tony par le bras.

- **Qu'est-ce qui se passe**, s'inquiéta Tony en fronçant les sourcils.

- **Pendant que vous serez ensemble, essaies de faire parler le petit**, murmura Gibbs.

- **T'inquiètes pas boss, c'est pas moi ton meilleur agent**, sourit DiNozzo.

**- Si, mais essaies de pas trop t'attacher à lui**, capitula le marine.

- **J'y penserais.**

OOoOoOoOo

Une p'tite review ça n'mange pas d'pain, hein ?


	3. Une disparition ?

Bonjour, Bonjour !

J'espère que vous avez passez de bonnes fêtes.

Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année.

Bon, allez, je vous laisse lire.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Arrivé chez Tony, celui-ci et Ryan se dirigèrent vers la chambre d'ami pour installer les affaires de l'enfant.

Ceci fait, Tony commanda une pizza. Pendant le repas, l'Italien parla évidemment de filles, tout en restant poli.

- **Blonde ou brune**, demanda Tony.

- **Brune**, s'exclama Ryan.

-** Petite ou grande ?**

- **Grande !**

Tony se tut, n'ayant plus de question à poser.

- **Je peux te poser une question**, osa timidement l'enfant.

- **Bien sur**, s'enquit DiNozzo.

-** Elle est où ta maman ?**

-** Elle est... elle est au même endroit que ta maman**, murmura Tony en perdant son sourire.

-** Elle est... elle est partie au ciel**, s'inquiéta Ryan.

- **... Oui...**

-** Pourquoi ?**

- **Déjà**, dit Tony en regardant sa montre. **Il est tard, c'est l'heure d'aller au lit.**

- **Mouais...**, bougonna l'enfant.

Tous les deux se couchèrent.

Vers quatre heures du matin, des cris réveillèrent Tony. Ces bruits venaient de la chambre d'ami. L'agent du NCIS accouru dans la chambre et se rua vers le lit pour réveiller le jeune garçon.

- **Hey... Ryan... réveilles toi !**

L'agent du NCIS caressait la chevelure du garçon en l'appelant pour qu'il se réveille.

- **Tony**, s'écria Ryan en se jetant dans les bras de l'Italien.

-** Ouais c'est moi... c'est rien, c'est fini. Tu as fais un cauchemar.**

-** Tony, j'ai peur... c'était comme quand ma maman est morte...**, pleura l'enfant.

- **C'est rien. Je suis là, c'est fini.**

Tony prit l'enfant dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Ils se rendormirent tous les deux.

Le lendemain les deux garçons se préparèrent pour aller aux bureaux. Quand tous les deux furent dans la voiture, Tony repensa à ce que Gibbs lui avait dit et décida qu'il était temps de parler à Ryan.

-** Ecoutes Ryan, je sais que c'est pas facile mais il faut qu'on parle de ce qui est arrivé à ta maman**, commença Tony.

- **Vas-y...**, soupira l'intéressé.

- **Est-ce que ton papa a frappé ta maman ?**

-** Oui... très fort...**

- **Il n'a fait que ça ?**

- **Oui...**

-** Est-ce que tu sais où il est parti ?**

- **Nan...**

- **Tu es sur ?**

- **Mais puisque je te dis que non**, s'énerva Ryan.

- **Ok, ça va... calme-toi...**

-** ... Désolé...**, dit le garçon un peu confus.

- **C'est rien, je te comprends.**

- **Tu m'as pas répondu hier soir. Pourquoi elle est parti ta maman**, demanda Ryan qui ne lâchait toujours pas l'affaire.

-** On est arrivé... c'est fou ce que le temps passe vite. Détache-toi.**

-** Non !**

- **Pardon ?**

Le ton de l'enfant le surpris.

-** J'suis pas d'accord. Pourquoi moi j'suis obligé de répondre à des questions que j'aime pas et pas toi ?**

- **Parce que c'est comme ça**, rétorqua Tony.

-** C'est pas juste !**

Tony se retourna pour faire face à Ryan.

- **Très bien, je vais tout te dire**, s'exaspéra l'Italien. **Quand j'étais petit, mon père était très violent avec tout le monde, il l'est toujours, je pense, bref. Un soir, quand j'avais sept ans il m'a frappé tellement fort que je suis parti à l'hôpital. Ma mère en a eu marre et lui a dit tout ce qu'elle pensait.**

- **Comment il a réagi ?**

- **Très mal. Il lui a tiré dessus.**

- **Avec un pistolet ?**

- **... Avec un pistolet...**, répéta Tony tristement.

-** Ton papa est allé en prison ?**

- **Non, il s'est enfui et je suis allé dans un foyer d'accueil.**

Ryan posa sa main sur la joue de Tony.

- **J'suis désolé.**

- **Ce n'est pas ta faute.**

Ils sortirent tous les deux de la voiture. Avant de monter aux bureaux il s'arrêtèrent à la cafétéria. Il n'y avait personne.

Devant la machine :

-** Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux**, demanda l'Italien en scrutant la machine à café.

- **Mmmh, un chocolat au lait**, répondit Ryan sur le même ton.

-** C'est parti pour un chocolat au lait !**

Tony, lui se prit un café. Une fois que les boissons furent arrivées, ils s'assirent autour d'une table.

- **Je reviens, faut que j'aille aux toilettes**, annonça l'enfant.

-** Vas-y, je t'attends.**

-** T'as pas intérêt à bouger**, menaça Ryan en rigolant.

-** T'inquiètes pas**, le rassura l'Italien.

Quand Ryan revint des toilettes, l'Italien avait disparu. Sur la table où ils étaient auparavant, il constata que le café de Tony s'était renversé sur la chaise et que la table avait bougé depuis son départ.

L'enfant couru jusqu'aux bureaux pour en informer Gibbs.

-** Gibbs ! Gibbs !**, cria Ryan en déboulant dans l'Open Space.

- **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

-** Tony... la cafétéria... et puis...**, s'essouffla l'enfant.

-** Calme-toi ! Explique-moi tout depuis le début.**

- **On était à la cafétéria et pis j'suis allé aux toilettes et pis quand j'suis revenu il était plus là**, reprit le garçonnet.

- **Mcgee, prenez les vidéos de surveillance. Avec un peu de chance, on verra ce qui s'est passé**, ordonna le patron.

Ziva arriva à ce moment.

- **Gibbs ! J'ai trouvé qui était Abdel Mousawi. C'est l'un des terro…**

L'Israélienne se stoppa en voyant Ryan. Elle observa aussi que Gibbs n'avait pas son regard glacial habituel. Elle sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

-** Je crois que Tony a été enlevé**, souffla Gibbs

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dîtes ce que vous en pensez.

Même si ce n'est pas forcément bon, si c'est construit ça fait toujours avancer.


	4. Questions

Merci pour vos avis.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- **Comment ça il a été enlevé**, interrogea Ziva, une pointe d'inquiétude naissante.  
- **Pour l'instant on est sur de rien. McGee est en train de charger les vidéos de surveillances**, expliqua Gibbs. **Dis-moi tous ce que tu as sur ton terroriste.**  
-** Devant l'enfant**, questionna Ziva, surprise.  
- **C'est si gros que ça ?**  
- **Oui.**  
- **Très bien. McGee apportez les vidéos de surveillance à Abby et emmenez Ryan avec vous, ordonna-t-il au Bleu.  
**- **Oui patron.**

Une fois Timothy et l'enfant partit, Ziva commença son récit.

-** Abdel Mousawi est né en 1973 à Alger. C'est un islamique extrémiste. Le FBI le désigne comme « le terroriste le plus recherché d'Algérie ». Il est très loin de faire l'unanimité auprès des musulmans. Il est accusé par le Hezbollah de commanditer des actions portant préjudices à l'Islam.**  
- **Effectivement, c'est gros**, capitula le patron.  
- **... Gibbs, tu crois vraiment que Tony a été enlevé...**, demanda Ziva, un peu anxieuse de la réponse.  
-** ... Oui je pense**, avoua-t-il, **mais on va le retrouver.**  
- **Ca je n'en doute pas mais si c'est Mousawi qui l'a enlevé...**

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens.

- **Quoi ?**  
- **Cet homme est un terroriste donc il est beaucoup plus doué que moi en terme de torture. Tony ne tiendra pas plus de 24h et encore je suis gentille.**  
- **On descend voir Abby. Elle a peut-être découvert quelque chose.**

Labo d'Abby :

- **Abby dis-moi que tu as quelque chose**, ordonna Gibbs.

Abby se retourna vers Gibbs. Elle avait les yeux rouges et gonflés.

-** J'ai quelque chose mais ça pue**, parvint à dire la gothique entre deux sanglots.  
- **Je ne sens rien**, renifla l'Israélienne, prenant l'expression au pied de la lettre.

Tout le monde regarda Ziva bizarrement.

- **Quoi ?**  
- **C'est... c'est une expression Ziva. Ca veut dire que c'est une mauvaise nouvelle**, expliqua doucement McGee.  
- **Oh ! D'accord. Alors quelle est cette mauvaise nouvelle ?**  
- **Tony a bien été enlevé**, avoua Abby.

Elle montre les vidéos de surveillance sur son grand écran. On peut y voir un homme cagoulé, arrivé par derrière, attrapant Tony par la nuque et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. On ne sait pas ce qu'il lui dit mais Tony le suit sans broncher.  
Ziva était encore sous le choc de la nouvelle.

- **Je suppose que tu ne peux pas identifier cet homm**e, anticipa le renard argenté.  
- **Désolé Gibbs.**  
-** Si seulement quelqu'un...**

- **C'est mon papa.**

Toute l'équipe se retourna vers Ryan, qui jusqu'à présent était resté discret.

- **Tu en es sur ? C'est vraiment important**, insista Gibbs.  
-** Le médaillon qu'il a autour du cou, c'est ma maman qui lui a offert.**  
- **Ok, McGee lance-moi un avis de recherche sur cet homme.  
**- **Quelle catégorie ?**  
- **ENLEVEMENT !!!!!!**, explosa Gibbs.  
- **Tout... tout de suite... pa... patron**, bégaya le pauvre Tim.  
- **On remonte. Bon boulot Abby.**

Ziva, Gibbs et Ryan étaient dans l'ascenseur. Le petit sautait pour atteindre les touches mais c'était peine perdue.

-** Qu'est-ce que tu trafiques**, demanda le sniper amusé.  
- **Tony m'a dit que tu bloquais l'ascenseur quand t'avais quelque chose d'important à dire**, rétorqua l'enfant  
- **Oui, c'est vrai et alors**, dit-il ne comprenant pas où Ryan voulait en venir.  
- **Alors bloques l'ascenseur. J'ai quelque chose à te dire.**

Gibbs s'exécuta et s'accroupit à la hauteur de Ryan.

- **Je t'écoutes.**  
- **Tony va aller rejoindre ma maman dans le ciel ?**  
-** Non... je te promets qu'on le retrouvera avant.**  
-** D'accord, je te crois. Tony m'a dit qu'on pouvait te faire confiance**, avoua le garçon. **Vas-y, remets l'ascenseur en route.**

Gibbs sourit et remit l'ascenseur en route.

Un endroit abandonné dans la ville de Washington :

-** Alors où est mon fils ?**  
- **J'en... sais rien...**, tituba Tony.  
- **Tu mens**, asséna l'homme.

Mousawi lui assena une nouvelle fois un coup dans les côtes.  
Tony avait les mains liés à une sorte de tuyau de plomberie. Il avait des bleus un peu partout et son visage était couvert de sang. Sa chemise était déchirée ce qui laissé entrevoir des entailles profondes sur son abdomen et sur sa poitrine. Sa respiration était saccadée.

- **Tu sais que tu ne vas pas tenir longtemps comme ça**, informa le terroriste.  
- **T'inquiètes pas... mon patron... va venir... me chercher...**, arriva-t-il à articuler.  
- **Oui, il va venir avec ta petite israélienne, c'est ça agent DiNozzo**, provoqua Abdel.  
-** Arrêtes... de parler...d'elle... comme ça...**  
- **Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me frapper. Je te signales que tu es attaché. J'ai TOUS les pouvoirs sur toi.**

Sur ces mots il lui donna un violent crochet du droit au visage qui lui fit perdre connaissance.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Désolé pour le retard, mais ce n'est pas facile avec les cours.

Une petite review, ça me ferait bien plaisir. ^^


	5. Peut être une piste

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le nouveau chapitre.

**Note :** J'ai écrit cette fic, milieu de saison 5 donc Jenny n'est pas morte.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cela faisait 12 heures que Tony avait été enlevé. Abby et McGee étaient à la cafétéria en train d'essayer de trouver des indices quelconques pour savoir où était Tony.

Après deux heures de recherches intensives, les deux compères remontèrent pour aller voir Gibbs.

- **Alors, vous avez trouvé quelque chose, **demanda Gibbs, impatient.

- **Oui,** répondit simplement Abby.

- **Des empreintes, du sang et de la terre, **compléta McGee.

- **Et,** s'impatienta le patron.

- **On... on va les analyser patron,** bafouilla le Bleu devant le regard de glace.

Abby et McGee ne bougeaient pas.

- **Vous comptez y aller dans trois jours ou vous vous sentez d'y aller maintenant, **grogna l'ex-marine.

- **On se sent,** répondirent-ils en cœur.

Abby et McGee partirent. Gibbs eut un sourire en coin mais le perdit vite lorsque son regard se posa sur le bureau de son agent disparu. Son enlèvement se faisait énormément ressentir au sein de l'équipe et… Non, c'était stupide ! DiNozzo ne lui manquait pas, enfin presque pas… Rah ! Comment pouvait-on s'attacher ainsi à son subordonné ?! Peut-être que… Oui, il fallait bien se l'avouer. Gibbs aimait Tony comme son propre fils. Mais pourquoi ne pas lui montrer alors ? L'orgueil sans doute…

Il décida d'aller se chercher un café pour se changer les idées.

Toilettes des femmes :

Ziva s'était accroupie dans un coin des toilettes et pleurait silencieusement. Ceci ne lui était jamais arrivé.

Au Mossad, on lui avait appris à ne pas avoir de sentiments, à les refouler, à tuer tout ce qui était « encombrant », à avoir des préjugés sur tout le monde, et à ne faire confiance à personne. Et toutes ces foutues règles ont totalement disparus en un regard, son regard. Elle avait plongé ses yeux dans les siens et plus rien autour d'eux n'avait d'importance. Le vent aurait pu cesser de souffler, le feu de brûler et l'eau de mouiller qu'ils ne se seraient pas quitter des yeux. Elle avait toujours été amoureuse de lui mais pour rien au monde elle n'aurait avoué. Pourquoi ? L'orgueil sans doute…

La sonnerie de son portable la fit sortir de ses pensées.

- **David,** répondit-elle, en ayant retrouvée sa froideur habituelle.

- **C'est Gibbs. Viens au labo d'Abby. Elle et McGee ont trouvé quelque chose**, informa-t-il.

- **J'arrive.**

Labo d'Abby :

Tout le monde était réuni. Ryan, lui, était chez la directrice.

- **On t'écoute Abby**, dit le patron.

- **J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle.**

- **Abby !!**

- **La bonne, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, parce qu'en fait c'est pas une bonne nouvelle mais...**

- **Abby**, cria Gibbs au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- **Donc je disais, les empreintes appartiennent bien à Abdel Mousawi**, expliqua la jeune laborantine.

- **La mauvaise c'est quoi ?**

- **Le sang appartient à Tony,** avoua-t-elle, beaucoup moins enthousiaste.

- **C'est pas vrai,** pesta-t-il. **Bon on remonte.**

- **Attends j'ai pas fini,** s'écria-t-elle, en le retenant par le bras.

- **Finis.**

- **La terre était plus précisément de la boue.**

- **Comme dans une forêt,** questionna-t-il.

- **C'est possible. Il a plu, il y a trois jours.**

- **Merci Abby. McGee vous restez ici et vous continuez vos recherches. Ziva, avec moi, **grogna le sniper.

Dans l'ascenseur :

- **Faites une enquête sur toutes les maisons et cabanes aux alentours des forêts de Washington.**

- **Toutes,** répéta Ziva, un peu surprise.

- **Aurai-je des problèmes d'élocutions, Officier David ?**

- **Non,** s'empressa-t-elle de répondre.

- **... On va le trouver...,** murmura Gibbs pour se convaincre.

- **Quoi ?**

- **On trouvera Tony et il sera vivant,** répéta Gibbs, un peu plus fort.

- **Je l'espère.**

L'ascenseur était arrivé à destination. Gibbs se dirigeait vers le bureau de Jen.

- **Où allez-vous ?**

- **Voir Ryan,** lui expliqua-t-il. **Peut-être qu'il sait quelque chose.**

- **Très bien.**

Bureau de Jenny :

Pour la première fois depuis le début de sa carrière, Gibbs entra dans une pièce discrètement. Ce qu'il vit dans le bureau lui remémora quelques souvenirs. Jenny et Ryan étaient assis sur la moquette et jouaient aux légos. Gibbs se rappela Shannon et Kelly qui jouaient souvent de la même façon. Enfin, à l'exception qu'elles jouaient avec des barbies et pas des légos.

- **Je dérange peut-être**, interrompit Gibbs.

- **Jethro ! Je ne t'avais pas entendu entrer. Que se passe-t-il**, interrogea la Directrice.

- Rien de spécial, mentit-il. **Je viens juste voir si Ryan va bien.**

- **J'irais beaucoup mieux si vous m'disiez que vous avez retrouvé Tony et qu'il va bien,** répondit Ryan, en s'incrustant dans la conversation.

- **Et moi donc..., **dit-il évasif.** A quoi tu joues ?**

- **Aux légos ! Je construis un bonhomme qui garde les forêts,** expliqua l'enfant en lui montrant les différents personnages.

- **Ça te plaît les forêts ?**

- **Oui, j'adore ça.**

- **Tu y allais souvent avec tes parents ?**

- **Oui, quand j'étais petit, mon papa avait acheté une maison dans la forêt. Mais après une tempête, on pouvait plus y habiter**, continua-t-il, tout en jouant avec ses jouets.

- **Tu te souviens quelle était cette forêt**, demanda Gibbs, soudainement très intéressé.

- **Celle à la sortie de la ville.**

-** Merci. Bon j'y vais, j'ai du travail.**

Il embrassa le front de Ryan et s'approcha très près de Jen, ce qui ne la laissa pas indifférente.

- **Je pense que Tony est séquestré là-bas. Je vais aller voir avec Ziva. Je te tiens au courant,** chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

- **Très bien,** répondit-elle gênée.

- **Tu as froid ?**

- **Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

- **Tu frisonnes**, lui dit-il simplement.

- **Oui... je dois... je dois couver quelque chose, **supposa-t-elle, pas très convaincue elle-même.

- **D'accord.**

Pendant que Gibbs descendait l'escalier, Ziva l'interpella.

- **Gibbs, je crois que j'ai quelque chose. Il faudrait qu'on aille voir une maison dans la forêt de...**

- **Woolwich,** coupa Gibbs.

- **Comment vous le savez ?**

- **Ryan ! Prends tes affaires on y va.**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Merci d'avoir patienter (vous n'avez pas eu trop le choix me direz-vous ^^).

Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Les bonnes et les mauvais critiques sont acceptés.


	6. Retrouvailles ou pas !

Je sais, je sais, j'ai du retard cher public ! ^^

Je m'en excuse mais quand on a pas le cœur à l'écriture, on a pas le cœur.

Désolé de l'attente, j'espère comme même que vous lirez ce chapitre en me donnant votre avis.

* * *

Gibbs et Ziva étaient arrivé à destination. L'agent senior donna les dernières instructions à Ziva avant de pénétrer dans la maison.

**- Je passe par devant et toi tu prends la porte de derrière, **siffla Gibbs.

**- Et si y'a pas de porte de derrière, **demanda Ziva, nerveuse.

**- Il y a toujours une porte de derrière !!**

**- Mais...**

**- STOP, **cria-t-il,** on perd du temps ! Je m'occupe du terroriste et toi de Tony. Compris ?**

**- Oui.**

Pendant ce temps, Tony continuait de souffrir. Il était maintenant allongé à terre, sur le ventre, et sa chemise était tellement déchiré qu'on pouvait parler de dos nu. Le terroriste s'agenouilla devant Tony, un verre doseur à la main.

**- Alors Anthony, **susurra-t-il,** tu es prêt à subir de nouvelles tortures ?**

**- Ta gueule… co… connard, **murmura Tony dans un son à peine audible.

**- Bien, je vais prendre ça pour un oui, **répondit-il joyeusement**. Vois-tu, dans mon précieux verre, j'ai fais un mélange assez curieux. Je t'épargne les détails scientifiques, mais pour faire court, c'est de l'acide qui va te ronger la peau et les os.**

**- J'ai vraiment hâte… de découvrir ce nouveau… plaisir…**

**- Si tu insistes, je ne vais pas te faire attendre plus longtemps.**

Joignant le geste à la parole, il pencha le verre pour que le liquide glisse. Tony se préparait à la souffrance qu'il allait endurer. Combien de temps va mettre Gibbs ? Il n'en avait pas assez bavé ? Pitié, que ça se finisse ! Il ferma les yeux et serra les dents à s'en faire mal la mâchoire. Le liquide descendait dangereusement, un peu plus chaque seconde. Quand enfin, l'acide se posa sur la peau de l'Italien, celui-ci ne put retenir un terriblecri. Il sentait l'acide rentrait à l'intérieur de lui. Ca le brûlait, ça le rongeait, c'était horrible, il voulait juste en finir…

*******

Gibbs et Ziva se dirigeaient vers la maison le plus discrètement possible. Le Sniper entra le premier et fouilla la maison mais ne trouva personne. Gibbs s'apprêtait à dire qu'ils s'étaient trompés, lorsque tous deux entendirent un cri strident qui leur glaça le sang. Tous les deux découvrirent que le bruit venait de la cave.

Ils y entrèrent tous les deux, l'arme au poing. Mousawi était bien là avec Tony. Aucun des deux n'avaient vu Gibbs et Ziva. Ce que l'officier de liaison et le patron virent leur firent froid dans le dos.

Tony était étalé au sol, à peine conscient, à peine vivant. Sa respiration était très lente, trop lente. En plus de ça, elle était bruyante, ce qui ne laissait rien présagé de bon. Vu sa position, on pouvait deviner que son genou gauche était brisé. Il crachait du sang d'ailleurs son torse en était couvert.

Le Sniper avait un très mauvais pressentiment en ce qui concernait le couteau qu'avait le terroriste dans ses mains.

**- ... Tony..., **chuchota la jeune Israélienne pour elle-même.

**- Ziva, n'oublies pas ce que je t'ai dit. JE m'occupe de Mousawi et TOI de Tony. C'est clair, **rappela le patron.

**- Très clair.**

**- NCIS ! Pas un geste, **s'écria Gibbs à l'intention de Mousawi.

**- Nan... Nan... Vous arrivez trop tôt, je commençais à peine à m'amuser avec votre ami, **ricana le terroriste.** Je vais être obliger d'en finir brutalement avec Tony. Vous savez, je n'aime pas bâcler mon...**

**- Poser votre arme, **coupa Gibbs.

**- Euh... Nan !**

Abdel Mousawi était toujours à côté de Tony et positionna son couteau prêt à le rentrer dans l'omoplate de l'Italien.

**- Vous voyez, si je pose ce couteau, vous m'arrêtez et je prends la peine capitale. Si je plante ce couteau dans le ventre de notre cher Anthony, vous me tirez une balle dans la tête. Je meurs dans les deux cas, **expliqua Abdel. **Alors autant me faire plaisir avant de mourir, n'est-ce pas Anthony ?**

Mousawi n'eut pas le temps de ponctuer sa phrase, que deux coups de feu retentirent. Ziva et Gibbs avaient tiré simultanément. Gibbs dans la tête, comme l'avait prévu le terroriste et Ziva en plein cœur.

**- Je vais dehors appeler les secours. Occupes-toi de Tony.**

Ziva ne répondit pas et accouru vers Tony. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui, le retourna le plus délicatement possible et posa sa tête sur ses genoux pour éviter que son dos ne touche le sol. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Ça la rendait folle de voir Tony dans cet état.

**- ...Tony...**

**- ...Zi...va...**

**- Chut... je suis là... les secours vont arriver..., **dit Ziva les larmes aux yeux.

**- ... Nan... j'en... peux plus... c'est... trop dur..., **avoua Tony en crachant du sang.

**- Tony, tiens le coup... je t'en supplie...**

**- ...Je... peux pas... je t'aime..., **articula-t-il.

**- Moi aussi je t'aime... je t'en prie..., **supplia Ziva.

Tony perdit connaissance. Ziva pris son pouls et se rendit compte qu'il ne respirait plus.

**- Non, Tony !! Non, s'il te plaît me laisse pas, **pleura l'Israélienne.

Gibbs qui venait d'appeler les secours revint au sous-sol.

**- C'est bon les secours... Qu'est-ce qui se passe, **demanda-t-il.

Ziva était allongé auprès de Tony et avait posé sa tête sur le torse de l'italien. Elle pleurait silencieusement.

**- Il est parti, Gibbs, **murmura Ziva, calme.

Gibbs accouru vers Ziva et le corps de Tony.

**- Non ! Non ! C'est pas possible ! Pousse-toi, **cria-t-il en écartant Ziva du corps inerte de son agent senior.

Gibbs commença un massage cardiaque intense. Après une minute de réanimation, il n'y avait toujours pas de résultats. On pouvait entendre les sirènes des ambulances au loin.

**- Remontes. Va voir les secours et dis-leur d'amener un défibrillateur.**

**- Tout de suite, **assura la jeune femme.

**- DiNozzo, me lâche pas, reviens, **continua Gibbs, ignorant presque la réponse de Ziva.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Ziva était de retour avec les secours. Gibbs s'écarta pour les laisser travailler. Ils se penchèrent sur le corps de l'Italien.

**- Chargez à 150 ! Dégagez ! Rien ! Chargez à 200 ! Dégagez ! Son cœur est reparti mais il ne va pas tenir longtemps. On l'emmène à Bethesda. Vous voulez venir, **questionna l'un d'eux à Gibbs.

**- Ziva, vas-y. Je vous suis en voiture.**

**- Merci.**

**

* * *

  
**

Alors ? On aime ou on aime pas ?

Une p'tite review please. ^^


	7. Verdict

Merci pour vos reviews. Désolé, pour l'écart entre les mises à jour, mais le temps n'est pas vraiment de mon côté. J'espère quand même que vous aimerez.

* * *

Cela faisait deux heures que Tony avait été admis aux urgences et Gibbs et Ziva n'avaient toujours aucune nouvelle.

Une demi-heure plus tard, un médecin vint enfin à eux.

**- Alors comment va-t-il, **demanda Gibbs,un poil d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

**- Pour être honnête, très mal, **avoua le chirurgien en charge de Tony.

**- C'est à dire, **s'enquit Ziva qui trouvait le docteur un peu trop évasif.

**- Pendant qu'on l'opérait, il a fait deux arrêts cardiaques. Ne vous en faites pas nous avons réussi à le réanimer, **se précipita-t-il, en voyant les visages des deux agents se décomposer.** Mais désormais il ne peut plus respirer seul. On l'a donc branché à un respirateur artificiel.**

**- Et pour ses blessures ?**

**- Il n'aura pas de séquelles pour son genou. Les blessures faites par arme blanche ne sont pas inquiétantes.**

**- Qu'en est-il des brûlures, **osa le patron.

**- Et bien, nous n'avons pas eu recours à une greffe de peau. Elle se reconstruira d'elle-même. Par contre, il aura des cicatrices à vie. Elles deviendront de plus en plus discrètes au fil du temps mais néanmoins présentes.**

**- Docteur, il va… il va s'en sortir, **questionna l'Israélienne.

**- Pour l'instant, il est dans le coma.**

**- Ce n'était pas ma question !**

**- Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons pas nous prononcer.**

**- On peut le voir, **s'impatienta Gibbs.

- Attendez, je n'ai pas fini. Est-ce que l'agent DiNozzo a déjà eu une maladie grave ?

**- Il a eu la peste. Pourquoi ? Ne me dites que la maladie est revenue, **tonna le patron.

- Non, elle n'est pas revenue. Quand un patient arrive, on lui fait toujours une prise de sang.

**- Venez en au fait, docteur, **s'énerva la ninja du Mossad.

- Nous pensons que l'agent DiNozzo a contracté une forme de leucémie.

**- La leucémie, **s'égosilla-t-il. **Ca se soigne ?**

**- Certaines formes oui par contre pour votre agent, il y a juste un traitement pour ralentir la maladie mais ça ne le guérira pas, **expliqua lentement le professionnel.

- Il est condamné ?

**- Pas forcément. C'est un costaud, il peut s'en sortir tout seul. De plus, la maladie n'a pas encore évolué dans son corps.**

**- Quels seront les symptômes pour nous dire que la maladie est entrain de le tuer ?**

**- Trouble de la vue, difficulté respiratoires, vomissements, fièvre, malaise, sueurs nocturnes, saignements inhabituels...**

**- Quel est le taux de survie ?**

**- Euh… et bien…**

**- Docteur, **s'impatienta Gibbs.

- 10%.

Cette révélation laissa Gibbs sans voix.

**- Comment il aurait pu attraper ça, **énonça Ziva, faisant sortir le patron de ses pensées.

**- Quand il est arrivé, vous m'avez dit qu'il avait été torturé. Il est possible que l'homme qui lui a infligé ceci n'est pas nettoyé son couteau.**

**- Il a de la chance d'être mort celui-là, **siffla-t-elle.

**- On peut le voir maintenant, **insista le patron.

**- Bien sur. Chambre 375. Je vous laisse.**

- Merci docteur.

Les deux agents se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Tony. Tous les deux étaient devant la porte mais aucun n'osaient entrer.

**- Vas-y, **proposa-t-il.** Je vais me chercher un café. J'irais le voir après. Je suis dans le couloir si tu as besoin de moi.**

Ziva le remercia du regard et entra dans la chambre 375.

Il y avait un grand silence dans la pièce brisé seulement par le bruit des différentes machines. Tony était plus pâle qu'un mort. Il avait des bandages un peu partout sauf à la tête et sa jambe était dans le plâtre. Le respirateur artificiel qui passait dans la gorge de l'italien impressionné l'agent de liaison mais elle ne se laissa pas démonter.

Elle s'assit sur une chaise tout près de lui. Elle lui prit la main et se dit qu'il était temps de vider son sac.

**- Il y a tellement de choses que je voudrais te dire Tony. Tu as vraiment bouleversé ma vie avec ton sourire de tombeur et tes yeux rieurs. Je t'ai aimé dès la première seconde où je t'ai vu. Au début, je n'étais pas vraiment sur de mes sentiments, je me disais que ce n'était pas possible, que ce n'était qu'une attirance physique.**

**En fait, je me suis rendu compte que je me mentais à moi-même.**

**J'ai pris conscience de ce mensonge lors de notre mission sous couvertures. Tu te souviens ? Quand je t'ai laissé seul dans la chambre avec ce fou, je me suis dit que je t'avais perdu pour toujours et que tu allais mourir sans que tu saches ce que je ressens pour toi. Mais le miracle nommé Gibbs est arrivé et tu t'en es sorti. On m'a toujours dit que j'avais beaucoup de courage mais je n'en ai jamais eu assez pour te dévoiler mon amour jusqu'à aujourd'hui dans cette maison.**

**Pourtant, j'ai bien faillie te le dire, il y a quelques mois. Lorsque Gibbs est parti à la retraite et que tu es devenu le patron. Tu venais souvent chez moi, on se prenait de ces fous rires. On s'est beaucoup rapproché. D'ailleurs une fois on a même failli passé « à l'action ». Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi on a décidé de ne pas le faire. Cette période a vraiment été géniale.**

**Mais tu as commencé à sortir avec Jeanne, à t'éclipser sans cesse, à nous cacher des choses. Tu venais de moins en moins chez moi jusqu'au jour où tu n'es plus venu du tout. Quand j'ai su qu'elle n'était qu'une mission, je t'en ai vraiment voulu. Le pire, c'est que j'aurais fait pareil à ta place.**

**Enfin, voilà toute l'histoire.**

**Tony, je t'aime tellement, il faut que tu te battes, je t'en pris.**

Ziva étouffa un sanglot, se leva et déposa un baiser sur le front de Tony puis sortit de la chambre. Gibbs, qui était dans le couloir vint à sa rencontre.

**- Vous pouvez y aller Gibbs. Je vais rentrer chez moi pour me changer et puis, je reviendrai ici. J'ai envie de passer la nuit avec lui, **affirma la jeune femme.

**- Très bien. Une fois que tu seras revenue, je m'en irai, **décréta-t-il.

L'Israélienne acquiesça et partit en direction du parking tandis que Gibbs entra dans la chambre de son agent qu'il considérait comme son fils. Il eut la même réaction que Ziva face à toutes ses machines. Il s'assit à la même place que cette dernière et parla aussi à DiNozzo. Evidement, il ne parlerai pas de ses sentiments comme l'avait fait Ziva. Cependant, si son agent avait été conscient il aurait pu voir la peur dans le regard océan de son patron.

**- Tony, s'il te plaît, il faut que tu vives. Tu dois sortir de ce coma et vaincre cette maladie. Tu as déjà vu pire. Je sais que tu peux y arriver.**

**Je te préviens DiNozzo dès que tu seras guéri, je vais te botter les fesses d'une telle force que tu t'en souviendras toute ta vie,** affirma le Boss d'une voix sévère comme il en avait l'habitude**.**

Gibbs sentit une présence et se retourna pour trouver Ziva dans l'encadrement de la porte.

**- Ca fait longtemps que tu es là ?**

**- Juste depuis le bottage de fesses et j'avoue que j'ai beaucoup aimé.**

Gibbs sourit à la réponse de l'Israélienne. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

**- Je vais prévenir les autres. Je repasserai demain. Tu m'appelles s'il y a du nouveau.**

**- Bien sur.**

Gibbs partit et Ziva alla s'installer sur la chaise, prit la main de l'homme qu'elle aime et finit par s'endormir.

Dans la nuit, des bruits la réveillèrent. Tony était en train de se réveiller et toussait à pleins poumons car le tube qui était dans sa gorge le gênait énormément pour respirer.

Ziva alla appeler un médecin. Celui-ci enleva le tube du gosier de l'italien.

Pendant que le médecin examinait Tony, Ziva sortit et appela Gibbs.

**- Gibbs !**

**- C'est Ziva. Tony vient de se réveiller.**

**- J'arrive !**

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous ? Un petite review si vous avez aimé... ou pas d'ailleurs. ^^


	8. Le choc

*se fait toute petite pour ne pas se faire frapper*

Désolé pour le plus grand retard de tous les temps !

Entre les cours, les amies, et pleins d'autres choses, ma fic est un passé au deuxième plan.

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je finirais cette fic, quoi qu'il m'en coûte !

* * *

Gibbs arriva dix minutes plus tard. Ziva était toujours dans le couloir car le médecin n'avait pas fini de l'examiner.

**- J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu, **réussi à articuler Gibbs, essoufflé.

**- Merci. J'ai dit au docteur de vous attendre pour dire à Tony qu'il est malade, **expliqua l'Israélienne.

Gibbs acquiesça et lui et Ziva entrèrent dans la chambre de Tony.

**- Hey ! Patron, **murmura Tony toujours un peu sonné.

**- Comment te sens-tu, **demanda l'agent aux cheveux gris.

**- Fatigué mais j'ai vu pire.**

**- Ca, c'est sur, **affirma-t-il.** Allez-y. Dites-lui.**

**- Dire quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Gibbs ?**

**- Agent DiNozzo, **commença le médecin,** quand nous avons analysé votre sang, nous avons trouvé une anomalie.**

**- Quel genre ?**

Le docteur ne sachant par où commencer, laissa un blanc, ce qui énerva l'Italien au plus haut point.

**- Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? OH !! J'ai le droit de savoir !!**

**- Vous avez contracté la leucémie, **avoua-t-il.

**- Quoi ? La... la leucémie, **demanda Tony, incrédule.

**- Je suis désolé.**

**- Je vais mourir ?**

**- Il est possible que vous viviez.**

**- Possible ? Il n'y a pas de traitements ?**

**- Il y en a bien un, mais il ne tuera pas le virus il ralentira seulement...**

**- ...Ma mort, **conclut Tony.

**- Non. Le virus en vous est encore endormi. Pour l'instant, vous ne risquez rien. Le traitement retarde l'éveil de la maladie.**

**- Quand est-ce que la maladie va commencer à attaquer ?**

**- On ne peut pas savoir. Ca peut être dans une semaine comme dans trois ans, **expliqua le professionnel.** Néanmoins, il y a des déclencheurs. Il faut que vous fassiez attention à ne pas tomber malade. Un simple rhume et tout peut basculer.**

**- Je suppose que j'ai pas beaucoup de chances de survies, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- 10%.**

Tony eut un rire amer.

**- 10% ? Donc si je comprends bien, j'ai une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête, c'est ça ?**

**- C'est à peu près ça.**

**- Quand je sortirai de ce lit, je serais apte à reprendre le travail ?**

**- Si vous me promettez de faire attention et de vous arrêtez dès que ça ne va pas.**

Un silence pesant s'installa. Tony prenait peu à peu conscience du risque qui tournait autour de lui.

**- Je vais vous laisser. Je repasserai plus tard, **dit le médecin en commençant à se retirer.

Le médecin se dirigea vers la porte quand Tony l'interpella.

**- Docteur, je suis contagieux, **osa-t-il.

**- Pas du tout ! On peut vous toucher, vous embrasser et même coucher avec vous.**

**- C'est bon à savoir, **sourit Tony en regardant Ziva très étrangement.

**Ziva, le médecin et même Gibbs sourit à la réflexion de l'Italien.**

**- J'y vais. Je repasserai quand il fera jour. T'as intérêt à aller aussi bien que maintenant quand je reviendrais, DiNozzo, **prévint Gibbs.

**- Ouais patron.**

Tony et Ziva étaient désormais seuls. Ziva s'assit à côté de Tony et lui prit la main. Tony s'approcha un peu plus de Ziva. Ils étaient maintenant front contre front. Tous deux murmuraient.

**- Je suis désolé, **commença Tony.

**- De quoi ?**

**- D'être malade.**

Ziva avait les larmes aux yeux mais rien ne roula sur ses joues, beaucoup trop fière pour pleurer devant Tony.

**- Tony, ce n'est pas ta faute.**

**- Tu seras là, **demanda-t-il.

**- Quand ça ?**

**- Quand... quand je serais en train de mourir...**

**- Tony... tu ne vas pas...**

**- Ziva... s'il te plaît..., **supplia Tony en lui mettant un doigt sur la bouche.

**- ...Je serais là...**

**- Je t'aime...**

**- Moi aussi.**

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement comme pour celer leur amour. Ce baiser représentait tous leurs sentiments.

**- Tony, **appela une petite voix inconnue dans l'encadrement de la chambre.

Les amoureux se retournèrent instantanément.

**- Ryan, **s'étonna Tony.** ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Il fait encore nuit.**

**- J'étais chez le bleu quand Gibbs l'a appelé pour dire que t'étais réveillé. Il m'a dit qu'on irait te voir cet après-midi mais j'avais pas envie d'attendre, alors j'me suis enfui.**

**- T'es vraiment pas croyable toi. Allez viens, **proposa l'Italien.

Ziva aida Ryan à monter sur le lit de Tony.

**- Je vais aller appeler McGee pour lui dire que Ryan est avec nous**, prétexta Ziva pour laisser Tony et Ryan tous seuls.** Enfin, s'il a pas déjà fait un arrêt cardiaque.**

Ziva sortit de la pièce et Ryan commença à fixer Tony.

**- Quoi, **demanda Tony, curieux.

**- C'est de ma faute ?**

**- De quoi tu parles ?**

**- Si t'es dans ce lit et que mon papa t'a fait du mal, c'est ma faute ?**

**- Non, non Ryan. Ecoutes moi, tout ce qui m'est arrivé n'a jamais été ta faute. C'est clair ?**

**- Mouais…**

**- Ryan, tu n'es pas responsable de toute la cruauté de ton père. Je te le jure, **expliqua l'Italien.

**- D'accord. J'peux te poser une question ?**

**- Bien sur.**

**- Maintenant que ma maman et mon... enfin le monsieur qui t'a fait mal sont morts, j'vais habiter avec qui ?**

**- Je t'avoue que j'en sais rien du tout..**

**- J'ai pas envie de vivre avec des gens qu'on paye pour me garder.**

**- Je sais Ryan, je sais.**

**- J'ai envie de rester avec toi, **avoua l'enfant.

**- On est ensemble là, non ?**

**- J'veux dire, j'ai envie de vivre avec toi... pour toujours. Tu veux bien ?**

**

* * *

**Comment avez-vous trouvez ce huitième chapitre ?


	9. Chapter 9

Euh... Bon, ne m'accablez pas. J'ai assez honte de moi comme ça. Je n'ose même pas regarder la dernière mise à jour...

Vous avez droit à trois nouveau chapitres, et le prochain arrivera Mercredi. ^^

J'espère que ça suffira...

Bonne lecture quand même et merci pour vos reviews. =')

* * *

Tony était abasourdi par la demande du jeune garçon. Ryan s'en était rendu compte.

**- Quoi ? Tu veux pas ?**

**- Si, mais je suis surpris, c'est tout, **répondit Tony, toujours sous le choc.

**- J'vois pas pourquoi. On s'entend bien, ça devait arriver.**

- Ryan, tu sais, les juges ne voudront jamais que je t'adopte en sachant que je suis tout seul. J'ai plus de chance si je suis en couple.

**- Et Ziva ?**

**- Quoi Ziva ?**

**- Ben, vous êtes ensemble et puis je l'aime bien. Elle est spéciale mais elle est cool.**

**- Tu sais, je ne sais pas si elle est prête à avoir un enfant.**

**- Alors tu lui demanderas !**

Ziva se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et n'avait rien manqué de l'échange.

**- Me demander quoi ?**

**- Absolument rien !** se précipita le malade, avant que Ryan ne vende la mèche.

Ils passèrent la journée ensemble. Les jours qui suivirent, toute l'équipe se relaya pour ne pas laisser Tony seul.

15 jours plus tard, il put enfin rentrer chez lui.

8h00 QG du NCIS

Gibbs et Mcgee étaient déjà en train de travailler tandis que Tony et Ziva arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard.

**- La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui prends le volant,** s'égosilla l'Italien.

**- Je conduis bien !!**

**- Si on parle pas de ta conduite, pendant dix minutes, en sens inverse, et de l'arbre que tu as évité de justesse, c'est vrai, tu conduis bien.**

**- DiNozzo, tais-toi et mets-toi au boulot, **tonna le Gibbs.

- Oui, patron.

Gibbs avait un regard noir envers son subordonné mais, en réalité, il se retenait de rire. Ces deux-là avaient beau sortir ensemble, ils se chamaillaient toujours autant.

La sonnerie de son portable le fit sortir de ses pensées.

**- Gibbs !**

**- ...**

**- On arrive. Prenez vos affaire, on a un meurtre à Norfolk.**

_**La vie continuait...**_

_*****_

_**... 6 mois plus tard...**_

Nous étions en plein mois de décembre à Washington. Les enfants débordaient de joie et s'impatientaient l'arrivé du Père Noël.

Après une enquête difficile, nos deux tourtereaux avaient besoin de se retrouver. Ce soir-là, Tony avait mis les petits plats dans les grands en invitant Ziva dans un très grand restaurant, réputé pour sa très grande cuisine italienne. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, mais toujours avec un regard amoureux l'un pour l'autre. Tony et Ziva rentrèrent très tard, mais n'avaient pas sommeil pour autant et passèrent tous deux une nuit torride.

Le lendemain, Tony se réveilla à cause du froid, qu'il y avait dans le lit. Il se leva, se doucha et s'habilla, se disant que Ziva avait déjà du faire son jogging matinal.

Il la trouva dans la cuisine, un café à la main, regardant dehors les flocons de neige tombés à flots. Il se posta derrière elle et l'enlaça.

**- Salut toi.**

**- Bonjour.**

**- Ca va ?**

**- Oui...**

**- T'es émerveillé par la neige ?**

**- C'est la première fois que j'en vois.**

**- Viens.**

**- Tu m'emmènes où ?**

**- Arrêtes de poser des questions. Enfiles ton manteau.**

**- C'est moi qui conduis.**

**- Pas question !**

Elle lui prit les clés des mains et se mis à courir dans la rue. Tony, lui, courrait après elle, essayant vainement de la rattraper. Il réussit finalement à l'arrêter dans un parc. Tony fit tomber Ziva sur le dos et s'allongea sur elle. Ils se regardèrent intensément en souriant jusqu'à ce que Tony se laisse glisser sur le côté et imita Ziva en s'allongeant sur le dos.

**- Ca va ?**

**- ... Ca ira... une fois... que... j'aurais repris... mon souffle...**

Ziva perdit son sourire.

**- Quoi ?**

**- L'essoufflement est l'un des symptômes...**

**- De la maladie... je sais... Mais on a beaucoup couru, et comme tout être humain qui se respecte, c'est normal d'être essoufflé, Zee-vah.**

Tony s'approcha de Ziva pour l'embrasser. Il se releva et elle fit de même.

- Regarde comme c'est beau.

Ziva observa le paysage autour d'elle. C'est vrai, c'était magnifique. Le parc était immense. Il était recouvert d'un manteau de neige et de pleins d'enfants jouant dedans. Le lac était gelé, des bonhommes de neige ornaient le parc et de jeunes couples affichaient leur bonheur aux yeux de tous.

**- Tu es pâle... viens on rentre, j'ai pas envie que tu attrapes froid, **murmura Ziva, en observant Tony.

**- Je te suis.**

Dans la journée Tony se décida à parler à Ziva.

**- Ziva, je peux te parler ?**

**- Oui, bien sûr.**

**- Viens, on va s'asseoir sur le canapé.**

**- Tony ? Tu te sens bien ?**

**- Oui, pourquoi tu dis ça,** s'étonna l'Italien.

**- Parce qu'on n'a jamais de conversation sérieuse. J'avoue que tu me fais un peu peur.**

Ils étaient maintenant installés confortablement dans le salon.

**- C'est à propos de Ryan.**

**- Tu vas enfin te décider à m'en parler…**

**- Oui… Il veut qu'on l'adopte.**

**- Quoi ? Tu es sérieux ?**

**- Très sérieux.**

**- Que lui as-tu répondu ?**

**- Que je devais t'en parler, avant de prendre une décision.**

**- D'accord. Qu'en penses-tu, toi ?**

**- J'en sais trop rien. D'un côté, je serais ravi de l'avoir tous les jours à mes côtés. Mais d'un autre, je suis malade et je vais certainement y rester. Quant à toi, tu n'es même pas Américaine…**

**- Je vois que tu as longuement réfléchi à la question.**

**- J'ai pesé le pour et le contre.**

- Alors, j'espère que c'est le pour qui triomphe.

Tony tourna brusquement la tête vers elle.

- Ca veut dire que tu es d'accord ?

**- Probablement,** dit-elle d'un ton malicieux.

Elle s'approcha de lui dangereusement. La journée était loin d'être finie…

***

La nuit venue, Tony se réveilla en sursaut. Il transpirait et en même temps grelottait de froid. Il décida de se lever, enfila un vieux pull pour se réchauffer et descendit à la cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau.

Ziva entendit du bruit et vit que Tony n'était pas à ses côtés. Elle se leva à son tour et alla rejoindre son amant. Elle comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

**- Tony, ça va ?**

**- Oui... bien sûr...**

**- Tony ! Ne me mens pas !**

**- Je te jure que je vais bien. Allez, viens, on va se recoucher.**

Tony pris sa bien-aimée par les hanches et ils commencèrent à se diriger vers leur chambre, quand Tony se stoppa net.

- Tony... ??

L'Italien tomba à genoux. Ziva s'accroupit à sa hauteur. Tony respirait lentement et bruyamment. Ceci était similaire à une crise d'asthme. Ziva prit le téléphone, qui était à porté de main et appela les secours.

**- Tony, les secours vont arriver, je t'en pris, tiens jusque là.**

**- ... Ziva... j'arrive pas... à respirer...**

Ziva lui parla d'un ton colérique pourtant les larmes inondaient ses joues.

- Tony, les secours seront bientôt là, ton cœur ne lâchera pas !! Tony, tu vas rester en vie et tu vas vaincre cette maladie !! Tu es Anthony DiNozzo !! Tu es plus fort que cette saleté !!

On entendait les sirènes des secours, signe qu'ils arrivaient. Ziva ne criait plus, la tristesse avait pris le dessus.

- Tu vois, ils sont déjà là...

Les secouristes entrèrent dans la maison puis s'occupèrent de Tony. Pendant ce temps, Ziva appela Gibbs.


	10. Chapter 10

Voici le deuxième chapitre. ^^

* * *

Au même moment dans la cave de Gibbs :

Gibbs était en train de construire son fameux bateau et repensé aux événements de ces derniers mois.

Au contraire de sa vie privée, sa vie professionnelle avait été sans pépins jusqu'à il y a quelques temps. Il avait failli perdre son meilleur agent à cause d'un fou. Pour Gibbs, c'était sa faute. Après tout, c'est lui qui avait demandé à Tony de s'occuper de Ryan. Il s'était fait enlever et Dieu seul sait ce que Mousawi lui a fait subir. Et comme si tout cela n'était pas suffisant, il pouvait mourir à tout moment avec cette fichu maladie.

Son téléphone le sortit de ses pensées.

**- Gibbs.**

**- C'est Ziva.**

Au son de sa voix, Gibbs avait compris que le virus avait montré signe de vie.

**- Bethesda ?**

**- Oui.**

**- J'arrive.**

Quelques minutes plus tard, Gibbs arriva dans la salle d'attente où Ziva était déjà.

**- Vous avez fait vite.**

**- Il n'y a pas que toi qui conduit vite, Ziva.**

Le docteur qui avait pris en charge Tony vint à eux, empêchant Ziva de répliquer.

**- Comment va-t-il ?, **demanda Ziva, anxieuse de la réponse.

**- Etat stationnaire bien que toujours préoccupant.**

**- Il a toujours une chance de s'en sortir ?**

**- Oui, mais plus le temps passe, plus l'étau se resserre.**

**- Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi a-t-il des difficultés à respirer alors qu'il a un cancer du sang ?**

Gibbs était un peu à la ramasse avec la médecine.

**- La leucémie détruit certaines cellules et ces cellules permettent les battements du cœur. Pas de cellules, pas de battements et pas de battements,... pas de vie...,** expliqua le médecin.

**- On peut le voir ?**

**- Oui, bien sûr. Je vous laisse.**

Une fois le docteur partit, Ziva se tourna vers Gibbs.

**- Allez-y, moi je ne peux pas.**

**- Oh que si tu peux !**

**- Non, j'en n'ai pas la force.**

**- Ecoute Ziva, je sais que ça ne va pas te plaire mais je te le dis quand même. Ryan m'a raconté, **commença le Sniper.

**- Raconté quoi ?**

**- Lorsque Tony était à l'hôpital, Ryan est venu et il a entendu votre conversation.**

**- Quelle conversation ?**

**- Celle où Tony te demandes si tu seras là quand il sera « en train de mourir » et où tu lui dis « je serais là ».**

**- Je m'en souviens.**

**- Alors sois-la Ziva ! Il a besoin de toi, il ne pourra pas s'en sortir tout seul.**

**- ...**

**- Bon tu vas t'asseoir et m'écouter !! Et c'est un ordre !!, **dit-il en haussant le ton, voyant que l'Israélienne n'était pas prête à rentrer dans cette chambre.

Ziva s'assit et ne bougea pas. Gibbs s'accroupit devant elle et la regarda dans les yeux.

- **Lorsque Tony a eu la peste, il avait Kate avec lui, pourtant il a failli y rester. Aujourd'hui, il a moins de chances de s'en sortir qu'il y a 3 ans. Alors imagines qu'il soit seul uniquement parce que la femme qu'il aime a trop peur de craquer. Va le voir, fais le pour lui.**

**- D'accord.**

**- Bien, je reviens plus tard. Je vais aller me chercher un café.**

Une fois que Gibbs fut partit, Ziva se leva, inspira un grand coup et entra dans la chambre de son amant.

Tony était conscient mais très faible et son état empirait de minutes en minutes.

**- Salut, commença Ziva, **en s'approchant à tout petit pas vers Tony.

**- ... Je croyais... que tu viendrais pas...**

- ...

**- ... Quoi... ?**

**- ... J'ai... j'ai..., **tenta Ziva.

**- ... Ziva... Dis-moi..., **supplia Tony.

- J'ai peur !, finit-elle pas avouer.

**- ... De quoi... ?**

**- Que tu y restes !**

- ... Ziva... je vais y rester...

Ziva eut un regard d'incompréhension envers Tony.

- Mais comment tu peux dire ça ? Tu n'as pas le droit d'être défaitiste comme ça !

Ziva pris la main de Tony dans la sienne.

**- Tony, tu as une chance de t'en sortir, mais si dès le début tu te dis que c'est perdu d'avance alors évidemment que tu vas mourir. Mais tu as la chance d'avoir des amis formidables et moi qui t'aime plus que tout au monde. On est tous là pour te soutenir.**

**- ...**

**- Tony, tu es toute ma vie. Je ne peux pas continuer d'avancer dans la vie si tu n'es pas à mes côtés, **continua la jeune femme sans se démonter.** Tous les matins, je me lève et j'essaye de passer des journées pas trop dures jusqu'à ce que je me couche enfin au près de toi.**

**- Je suis désolé... je vais me battre... pour toi... et pour Ryan.**

**- Je t'aime.**

**- Je t'aime... aussi..**

Tony mis sa main sur la joue de Ziva et ils restèrent comme ça quelques minutes, quand tout à coup la main de Tony tomba. Ses yeux fixaient un point dans le vide et l'électrocardiogramme indiquait que son cœur ne battait plus.

Ziva sortit de la chambre terrifiée et prévint tout de suite le docteur.

**- Docteur, mon ami a fait un arrêt cardiaque.**

**- On s'en occupe.**

Le docteur prit un défibrillateur et appela quelques infirmières. Il commença la réanimation mais au bout de deux essais, il n'y avait toujours pas de résultats.

Ziva regardait la scène qui se déroulait sous yeux impuissantes.


	11. Chapter 11

A la base, je devais voue en mettre que deux, mais j'ai tellement de retard et ce chapitre est si petit et si... "irréaliste" que je vous le mets aussi.

Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez même si ce n'est pas positif. =')

* * *

Gibbs arriva à ce moment là et vit toute l'agitation qu'il y avait autour de la chambre de son agent. Le Sniper laissa tomber son café à terre et accouru vers la chambre de Tony.

D'un côté, Ziva était accroupi dans un coin de la chambre en train de pleurer, et de l'autre le médecin essayait tant bien que mal de réanimer Tony mais le cœur de celui-ci ne repartait toujours pas.

**- Heure du décès : 5h27.**

**- Quoi,** s'égosilla Gibbs.

**- Je suis navré.**

**- Mais c'est pas vrai. Vous êtes vraiment des incapables ! Recommencez ! Et vite ! Jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne à lui !**

**- Mais enfin agent Gibbs, il est décé...**

**- J'ai dit VITE !!!**

Le docteur, ne voulant pas s'opposer à l'autorité de Gibbs, se remit à réanimer Tony.

**- Chargez à 250. Dégagez.**

La décharge se fit entendre. Tout le monde regardait la machine en espérant que celle-ci annonce que le cœur de Tony était reparti. D'un côté, le docteur car il ne voulait pas annoncé à Gibbs que son agent était bel et bien mort, et d'un autre Gibbs qui ne voulait pas laisser DiNozzo partir. Même Ziva avait arrêté de pleurer et regardait la fameuse machine.

Au bout de quelques secondes d'attente interminables, le cœur de Tony était enfin repartit. Gibbs eut un sourire en coin et Ziva était encore sous le coup de l'émotion. Quant au docteur, il était abasourdi.

**- Oh mon Dieu ! En 30 ans de carrière, je n'ai jamais vu ça ! C'est incroyable !**

**- Ce n'est pas incroyable. C'est DiNozzo. C'est mon agent, **contra fièrement Gibbs.

Gibbs s'approcha de Ziva et l'aida à se relever.

**- On va prendre un peu l'air et on reviendra le voir après. D'accord ?**

**- Oui...**

Avant de sortir, Gibbs glissa un mot au docteur.

**- Fermez la bouche docteur, vous allez gober une mouche.**

Le docteur était toujours sous le choc du spectacle qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux.

**- Je vais lui faire plusieurs analyses pour voir si tout va bien et où en est la maladie.**

**- Oui, faites dont ça docteur.**

Gibbs et Ziva allèrent à la cafétéria et s'assirent à une table. Ziva avait encore les yeux rouges et gonflés tandis que Gibbs attendait qu'elle prenne la parole. Vu que Ziva ne se décidait pas à parler, Gibbs le fit.

**- Écoute Ziva...**

**- ... Il n'est pas sorti d'affaire..., **coupa Ziva.

**- On n'en sait rien. Le docteur va lui faire d'autres analyses.**

**- Oui mais si les analyses révèles que le virus est toujours en activité... je pourrais pas revivre ça encore une fois et puis...**

**- Ziva... Ziva ! Arrête ! Ne sois pas négatif comme ça !**

**- Oui, tu as raison.**

Une heure plus tard, Gibbs et Ziva étaient au chevet de Tony et attendaient les résultats du docteur. Tony, lui, était inconscient mais respirait normalement.

Le docteur pénétra dans la chambre.

**- J'ai les résultats.**

**- Alors ?**

**- J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle.**

**- Docteur, on n'a pas le cœur a joué aux devinettes, alors faites court !, **pressa Gibbs.

**- Eh bien, c'est vraiment incroyable mais le virus n'est plus là. C'est comme s'il s'était envolé.**

**- La mauvaise ?**

**- Le problème, c'est qu'il est dans un coma à durée indéterminée.**

**- ...**

**- Je vous laisse, je repasserai plus tard.**

Une fois le docteur partit, Gibbs se leva.

**- Je vais aller appeler Abby, elle doit être réveillée. Je vais lui dire de prendre avec Ryan avec elle.**

**- D'accord, **acquiesça Ziva.

Lorsque Gibbs fut partit, Ziva se retrouva seule avec l'homme qu'elle aimait.

**- Tony, je suis sur que tu m'entends. Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit. Je peux pas vivre sans toi. Réveille-toi.**

Ziva fixa intensément Tony pendant quelques secondes en espérant un signe de vie. Rien ne se passa. L'officier soupira, déposa un baiser sur le front de Tony et lui murmura un « je t'aime ».

Quand elle sortit, elle vit Abby et Ryan faire la course jusqu'à elle.

**- On a... fait la course... et... et puis... **fit Abby toute essoufflée.

**- Abby ! C'est bon, j'ai eu ma dose d'explications pour la matinée.**

**- Il est où Tony ?, **osa le garçon, timidement.

**- Dans sa chambre. Il est... il est en train de dormir.**

Voilà qu'elle se mettait à mentir à un enfant de 5 ans. M'enfin, ce n'était pas tout à fait faux dans un sens.

**- Comment il va ?, **questionna-t-il.

**- Le virus est mort mais il n'est pas encore réveillé.**

**- Tu veux qu'on aille le voir Ry..., **commença la gothique. **Bah, il est où ?**

**- J'en sais rien. Ryan ??**

**

* * *

**

A Mercredi pour la suite. =')**  
**


	12. Chapter 12

Merci beaucoup pour la review Polichinelle et pour le mot manquant, c'est corrigé.

Voici la suite. L'épilogue arrivera demain ou Dimance. :-)

* * *

**- Il doit être dans la chambre de Tony. Viens, on va voir, **proposa Abby.

**- Oui, enfin, j'espère qu'il n'y est pas.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Et bien, je lui ai dit que Tony dormait alors qu'il est dans le coma,** avoua l'israélienne.

**- Ziva, il a cinq ans. Il ne verra pas la différence.**

**- Les enfants ne sont pas idiots, Abby.**

- **Ne me fais pas dire ce que je ne dis pas.**

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de l'Italien…

Ryan y était bien et regardait Tony qui était allongé sur ce lit, dans cette chambre sans vie.

Le garçon escalada le lit tant bien que mal. Une fois qu'il fut sur le lit de l'italien, il bouscula celui-ci comme pour le réveiller.

**- Tony... tu te réveilles... Tony... il faut que tu te lèves... allez... viens, on rentre à la maison... Tony...**

En constatant la non réaction de Tony, Ryan prit peur et commença à pleurer. Il s'allongea à côté de Tony et posa sa tête au creux de son cou. Il lui murmurait des choses en lui caressant la main.

**- T'as passé assez de temps à l'hôpital... réveilles-toi... s'il te plaît... papa...**

A ce moment là, Ziva et Abby entrèrent.

**- Ryan, il vaudrait mieux qu'on sorte, **dit Ziva en lui tendant sa main.

**- Non... j'veux rester avec lui..., **pleurnicha-t-il en serrant Tony encore plus fort.

**- Ecoute mon chéri...**

**- ... Oh mon Dieu...,** déclara Abby en regardant la main de Tony, les yeux brillants.

**- Quoi ?**

**- La main de Tony... elle bouge.**

En effet, Tony commençait à se réveiller tandis que Ryan retrouva son sourire.

**- Ouais, c'est ça... vas-y papa... ouvre les yeux... s'il te plaît...**

Tony ouvrit enfin ses yeux et ceux-ci se posèrent sur le petit bonhomme assis sur lui.

**- ... Ryan... ?**

**- Je vois que t'as pas perdu la mémoire, ça fait plaisir.**

Tony pivota légèrement sa tête pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Ziva.

**- ... Hey..., **murmura Tony, un peu dans les vapes et la bouche pâteuse.

**- Salut toi.**

**- J'ai un mal de crâne...**

**- Bouge pas, je vais chercher un médecin.**

Une fois Ziva sortit de la chambre, Abby s'approcha du lit de Tony.

**- ... Abby... tu es venu pour moi... ?**

**- Non, je suis venu pour le type à côté mais il a canné alors je suis venu faire un tour ici, **expliqua Abby, toute naturelle.

**- ... J'adore ton sens de l'humour... Abby...**

**- Oui je sais, c'est une grande qualité chez moi.**

A ce moment là, Ziva entra avec le docteur. Ryan descendit du lit pour que le docteur puisse examiner Tony correctement.

**- Je sais que je me répète mais c'est incroyable. Vous êtes sorti d'affaires, vous pourrez sortir dans une semaine.**

**- Merci docteur.**

Ils passèrent la journée ensemble jusqu'à ce que l'assistante sociale viennent chercher Ryan.

**- J'peux pas rester encore un peu, s'il vous plaît… **implora presque l'enfant à la femme qui venait de faire son entrée.

**- Je suis désolée mon garçon, mais il est 19h et tu dois être rentré pour 18h normalement, **s'excusa-t-elle.

**- Ryan, **s'interposa Tony,** on est en train de faire ce qu'il faut avec Ziva. Soit patient, d'accord ?**

**- Mouais…**

Ziva l'aida à descendre du lit puis il partit à contrecœur. Tony et Ziva étaient maintenant seuls dans la chambre.

**- Je crois que l'adoption va pouvoir se faire facilement, **commença Tony pour engager la conversation.

**- Facilement ? **Répéta Ziva, méfiante.

**- Mon père m'a appelé, il y a un mois, car il a su ce qui m'était arrivé, **expliqua-t-il. **Il m'a dit que si j'avais besoin de quoi que ce soit, je n'avais qu'un coup de fil à passer.**

- Ton père t'a dit ça ?

- **C'est sa façon de me dire « Désolé de t'avoir pourri ton enfance ! » .**

**- Wow…**

**- Quoi qu'il en soit, **continue-t-il,** dès que tu m'as dit que tu étais d'accord pour Ryan, j'ai sauté sur le téléphone.**

**- Et que t'a-t-il dit ?**

**- Qu'il ferait le nécessaire et qu'avec toutes les relations qu'il avait, je n'avais pas à m'en faire.**

**- Facile à dire…**

- **Il avait vraiment l'air de vouloir m'aider, **insista Tony.

- Tu lui as donné un numéro où te joindre ?

**- Mon portable et l'hôpital si jamais j'y retournais… apparemment, j'ai bien fait.**

- **Il te rappellera, Tony, **assura-t-elle.

**- J'ai juste du mal à lui faire confiance.**

**- Je comprends.**

Tony tourna légèrement la tête et vit qu'il était plus de 20 heures.

-** Ziva, il est tard. Tu devrais aller te reposer, tu travailles demain.**

- **Sans doute.**

Elle l'embrassa et lui promit de repasser très vite, avant de passer la porte.

*****

Tony était rentré chez lui après quelques jours passé à l'hôpital. Il était seul en cette matinée, Ziva étant au NCIS. Le jeune homme était calé au fond de son canapé et regardait un épisode de Magnum, lorsque le téléphone sonna. Il allongea son bras gauche et répondit sans même connaître le nom de son interlocuteur, trop absorbé par la télé.

**- Oui, **répondit-il en guise de « Bonjour ».

**- Anthony, **demanda une voix froide.

Tony sursauta en entendant cette voix, ce qui fit voler la moitié de ses pop-corn.

**- Papa ?**

**- Je t'ai envoyé un mail avec les formulaires à remplir ainsi que quelques instructions. J'ai appelé le juge, il sait ce qu'il a à faire.**

**- Tu es sûr que ça va marcher ?**

**- Aussi sûr que je suis Italien, affirma son père.**

**- Euh… Papa ?**

**- Hum ?**

**- … Merci, osa timidement Tony.**

**- C'est normal.**

Et sur ces mots, le patriarche raccrocha.

* * *


	13. Epilogue

Merci beaucoup Polichinelle, c'est toujours un plaisir de te lire. :-)

Savannah... au risque de passer pour une imbécile, je vais quand même tenter. :p Ton prénom, ce serait pas Sofia, parce que si c'est le cas c'est Ta Sadiiique qui te parle. lol Et si c'est pas toi, désolée d'avance ! mdr En tout cas, Papa DiNozzo ne fera aucun coup foireux... du moins pas dans cette fic... mouhahaha ! XD

Bonne lecture. :-)

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Tony était rentré chez lui et était en arrêt maladie. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre, enfin à une chose prêt.

**- Bon, tu te souviens de ce que tu as à faire ?**

**- Oui papa, on l'a déjà répété cent fois.**

**- Oui je sais.**

Un bruit de clé retentit de l'autre côté de la porte.

**- Elle est là. Va te cacher.**

**- J'y vais.**

Ziva entra dans la maison.

**- Salut,** lança Ziva qui refermait la porte.

**- Hey, comment s'est passé ta journée ?**

**- Bien. On a classé et on a classé et on a encore classé. Ca me désespère, **souffla-t-elle.

**- Je crois que je vais pouvoir te remonter le moral.**

**- J'espère bien. Où est Ryan ?**

**- Dans sa chambre. Il faut que je te pose une question importante.**

**- Oui, quoi ?**

**- Eh bien, en fait c'est pas facile...**

**- Tony ? Tu me caches des choses et je n'aime pas ça du tout. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**- Tu sais, ça va bientôt faire 8 mois qu'on est ensemble et ça a été les 8 mois les plus beaux et les plus magiques de toute ma vie...**

**- ... Tony..., **insista Ziva, qui ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivée.

**- Non, attends. Laisse moi finir, s'il te plaît, **coupa l'italien.

**- D'accord...**

**- La première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai cru que la Terre s'était arrêtée de tourner. T'es qui ? T'es d'où ? Pourquoi t'es là ? J'en sais rien et je m'en fiche. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'on est ensemble, qu'on bien et qu'on est heureux. Je sais aussi que je t'aime et que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. J'ose même pas imaginer ce que serait ma vie sans toi.**

**Alors voilà, **dit-il en se mettant à genou.

Il sortit un écrin de sa poche et l'ouvrit. On put apercevoir une bague de fiançailles très simple ornée d'un seul diamant.

**- Ziva David, voulez-vous devenir ma femme ?**

**- Oui... bien sur...**

**- C'est vrai, **demanda-t-il un peu surpris.

**- Évidement idiot, **rigola Ziva, les larmes au yeux.

Tony se releva, enfila la bague au doigt de Ziva et la prit dans ses bras.

**- Je t'aime.**

**- Moi aussi, je t'aime Tony.**

Ziva était toujours dans les bras de Tony, lorsque soudain, elle sentit quelque chose lui tomber au-dessus de la tête. Elle releva celle-ci et ce qu'elle vit la mit aux anges.

Ryan était debout, sur la table et jetait des pétales de roses au-dessus des deux amoureux.

**- Tu étais au courant ?**

**- Eh oui, **répondit l'enfant fièrement.

**- On a tout répété, **renchérit Tony.

**- Je vous adore vous deux.**

**- On sait, on sait, **rigolèrent le père et le fils.

La soirée se passa tranquillement.

Le lendemain matin était le jour de reprise pour Tony. Lui et Ziva avaient appelé une nourrice pour s'occuper de Ryan.

La nourrice était arrivée. Ziva était en train de sortir la voiture et Tony était encore à l'intérieur de la maison, en train d'enfiler son manteau sous les yeux de Ryan.

**- P'pa, y a beaucoup de métiers dans le monde ?**

**- Oh, oui. Il y en a tellement, qu'on ne les connaît pas tous.**

**- Moi, je serais quoi, quand je serais grand ?**

Tony s'approcha de Ryan et lui embrassa le front.

**- Tu seras un homme, mon fils !**

Sur ces mots, l'Italien sortit de la maison et laissa un Ryan tout sourire.

* * *

And this is the End...

Merci de m'avoir suivie malgré ces mises à jours hyper irrégulières !

Une autre fic est en cours, c'est une pré-NCIS. J'attendrais de l'avoir complétement rédigé avant de la publier pour éviter ce que j'ai fait avec cette fic et de poster régulièrement.

A la prochaine... ;-)


End file.
